The Audition
by shattered
Summary: The thought of the characters during the auditions for the winter musical. Inmovie
1. Troy and Gabriella

Title: The Audition

Author: shattered

Rating: K

Pairing: There really isn't one, but it leans towards Troyella.

Summary: The thoughts of the characters during the auditions for the musical.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the HSM characters or situations, they belong to the Walt Disney Corporation, oddly enough, I think I do, too.

"spoken"

'thought'

Troy

If one had asked Troy Bolton why he went to Ms. Darbus' auditions for the winter musical, he would not have been able to tell you. He knew that Gabriella hadn't signed up for it and he really didn't want to see Sharpay and Ryan flaunt themselves and yet... He had found himself ditching free period basketball, lying to Chad about it, Chad who had been his best friend since he was five, and prepared to watch Ryan and Sharpay, but none of that mattered. This wasn't about basketball, or Chad, or Ryan and Sharpay, this was about him and Gabriella and the feeling he got when he was singing with her or talking to her, or even just thinking about her. That lightheaded feeling that in this moment he could do anything. And to be honest he didn't really want anyone else to know about it, this was special, something private, something just theirs, and with who he was and who his dad was, and who his best friend was there wasn't too much in his life that was truly private.

So, he guessed he could kind of understand why he was there, a sort of wistful curiosity, that could have been him, could have been them. And he knew why he gone to such lengths not to be seen coming, after all it's not a secret if everybody knows. But what he couldn't get was why was he hiding behind a mop? Surely, he could just slouch really low in one of the seats and not be seen? But still he remained hidden behind the janitor's cart, separated from what was going on below.

Gabriella

If one had asked Gabriella Montez why she went to Ms. Darbus' auditions for the winter musical, she would have been able, but unwilling, to answer. After all, she had gone for a boy, not her usual thing. Gabriella had seen the way Troy looked at the audition sign ups, seen the interest he was so good at hiding from everyone else, she wanted to know if he decided to tryout and support him if he had. No one noticed her as she made her way down the halls, most too interested in their conversation or their destination to pay any attention to the new girl heading to the auditorium. When she entered she was surprised to see a figure standing behind the janitor's cart gaze fixed on the stage, as she got closer she was even more surprised to realize that the figure was just the boy she had been looking for, Troy.

He hadn't signed up for anything and looking at him, listening to him she knew why. Troy Bolton, Wildcats' superstar, Golden Boy of East High, was afraid. What she couldn't tell was if it was of failing... or succeeding. She was still debating this when she heard Ms. Darbus call for last minute sign ups and in the moments it took for her to decide to make the choice for Troy, Darbus had declared the auditions over. Though she didn't let that deter her and she stepped forward and...

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus."

Troy

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus."

What was she doing?! Did she have any idea?! He could hear Darbus saying something about timeliness, and there simply being no other pairs, and knew what he had to do. Because, well, if Gabriella wanted to audition he'd make sure she got her chance. And so gathering all his courage he stepped down the isle, hand raised...

"I'll sing with her, Miss Darbus."

Gabriella

"I'll sing with her, Miss Darbus."

She knew he wouldn't let her down, and she didn't plan on letting him down either. They would be fantastic. She just knew it.

A.N.: Next time Darbus and Kelsi. I've got it planned out and I hope to have it up by tomorrow. Please review and this isn't grammar checked by anything other than me so if you catch any problems please tell me.


	2. Darbus and Kelsi

Title: The Audition: Darbus and Kelsi

Author: shattered

Rating: K

Summary: Kelsi and Ms. Darbus' thoughts on the important day.

A.N.: The formatting should be right on this chap, I spent twenty minutes trying to fix the last one before giving up.

The Audition: Darbus and Kelsi

**Darbus**

This year's prospects did not look good. It was a very good thing that the leads were the only ones who really had a lot of songs because Ryan and Sharpay were the only ones who had showed up at the audition who could actually sing. She couldn't stand to hear anyone else murder Kelsi's compositions and so stood up and declared the auditions over.

As she bent to turn off the lamp--

"I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus."

She looked up, Gabriella Montez was hurrying her way down the isle. No, no more people killing Kelsi's music. Besides she was late for the singles, and there were no other pairs, and Darbus didn't hesitate to tell her so. Gabriella however didn't seem upset rather she seemed to waiting for something...

"I'll sing with her, Miss Darbus."

No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't be here least of all without his sports flunkies, but as the figure stepped into the light she could see that it most certainly _was._ Troy Bolton, East High's athletic wunderkind was in her auditorium, at her auditions, with Miss Montez? Though he didn't look very comfortable, but looking at Montez it was clear that he was what she had been waiting for but... No, sweet as it was that Troy Bolton would make a fool out of himself for this girl, she would not listen to another god awful attempt at 'What I've Been Looking For' no matter what Bolton was saying about Montez's voice. They were too late.

**Kelsi**

Troy Bolton and the new girl had showed up at audition for her musical, though it didn't sound like Ms. Darbus was going to let them. Oh, well, maybe Ms. Darbus could get Sharpay and Ryan to sing the song at the right speed. No, probably not.

Oh! Owww... How big of klutz could she be? Tripping over the piano, and with Troy Bolton still in the room, she was never going to live this down. Wait, whose hands are those? Oh, God. Troy and Gabriella are on their knees helping pick up her music... And talking to her! The most popular boy in school is talking to her... about Sharpay, and her music, and he wants to hear it, and he's helping her up, and telling her that she's the playmaker. In an instant Kelsi realized why so much of the student population was enamored with Troy Bolton, beyond being very cute, he was also so kind, nice. He was supporting her, he wanted to hear her music and she didn't want him to think that the bubblegum pop thing that Sharpay and Ryan had produced was the way the duet was supposed to sound.

So, with Gabriella smiling at her and Troy trailing looking kind of nervous, she lead them to the piano and started playing, indicating when they should sing. And it was perfect, they sounded just like she'd imagined the duet to sound.

**Darbus**

She'd made her way past the wall that separated the auditorium with the school hall when she'd heard the thump of something hitting the ground, rushing back she stopped dead when she saw Bolton and Montez on their knees helping Kelsi gather her scattered sheet music, she couldn't quite make out the conversation from where she was, the theater's acoustics were good but not that good. She could however tell that Bolton was encouraging Kelsi, and that she was responding. Yet another thing to consider about Troy Bolton. Darbus was shocked when Kelsi lead the other two juniors over to the piano, but even more surprising was when they started singing. They were good, with no practice their voices blended better than Ryan and Sharpay's after years. Never let it be said that she didn't give all students an equal chance, besides Kelsi seemed to like them.

"Bolton, Montez. You have a callback."

**Kelsi**

"Bolton, Montez. You have a callback."

They got it! She could have them for her Arnold and Minnie! The duet from the second act? 'Breaking Free' her favorite of the songs in the play. Oh, oh, she would practice with them whenever! And the chemistry between them would make them even better for Arnold and Minnie! Oh, she couldn't wait!

A.N.: So, one more, a final view of Gabriella and Troy after the final words. I know that Kelsi's a little hard to understand in this but that the way I see her. I see her as highly excitable just too shy to say any of it out loud. If you disagree feel free to tell me, and tell me why. Please review!


	3. Troy and Gabriella reprise

Title: The Audition  
Author: shattered  
Rating: K  
Pairing: There really isn't one, but it leans towards Troyella.  
Summary: The thoughts of the characters during the auditions for the musical.  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the HSM characters or situations, they belong to the Walt Disney Corporation, oddly enough, I think I do, too.

**Troy**

"Bolton, Montez. You have a callback."

Wait... What?!

What happened to it being to late to audition? Darbus just dropped that on us and left. Kelsi sounds excited though, she's babbling about practicing with her.

"... after basketball class..." Basketball, damn, what's the team gonna think? I don't know if I can do this... but... Gabriella's smiling at me like that and, somehow, I feel like I can do anything.

**Gabriella**

"Bolton, Montez. You have a callback."

We got it! Kelsi's so enthusiastic, and wow, she can talk fast.

Uh oh. I just got site of Troy's face and he does not look too thrilled. Actually he looks kind of confused, it's cute. Granted, I've yet to find anything about Troy that isn't attractive.

Opps! Troy just caught me staring. I meet his gaze, watching him watch me staring. And as we're watching, for some reason, he starts smiling, just a soft, gentle smile. I think he's going to do it. And for not the first time the thought crossed my mind...

...With Troy by my side I can do _anything_.

Followed quickly by: he's gorgeous.

AN: Sorry about the long delay for those who were waiting. I lost this about three times and none of those bore any resemblance to each other or to this. I don't like this one as well, but what can you do. Because charmarctravis asked, and I got inspired, the next chap is Ryan and Sharpay. It's mostly done and should be up within a week.


End file.
